


The road (to yourself and to others)

by vilistmu



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Love Stories, Multi, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilistmu/pseuds/vilistmu
Summary: Both Griffin women have similar dreams. One of them dreams of her father newly dying at a sea trips. The other is dreaming of a strange male voice who says her that everything will be ok. These dreams are beginning of a series of ongoings and decisions who send them оn a trip in which they will find herself аnd new exciting friendships. Some of them will grow up some of them will bring suffering. But life is this. One great trip...





	1. The dreams

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I apologize to anyone who will read this fic for grammatical or other mistakes. Still I wanted to make this story public :)

It was a middle of the night. Both Griffin women was sleeping in their beds without suspicion how this dark night will affect their entire future life. Both of them had a visit а loved man from their past and another of their future...

Clarke was sitting in the middle of the street. The city was empty and quiet. She restlessly looked around wondering where all have gone. It seems like people had taken the colors with them. Everything was in ochre nuance. She began to wonder if it wasn‘t a dream. Оne of the many that she had lately. These thoughts were break off by gentle touch on her shoulder. She didn't expect anyone else to be there that's was why she trembled slightly.  
\- Hi pumpkin.  
Clarke slowly turned head toward the familiar and painful voice coming from her back.  
\- Dad?  
The man shook his head and looked at her for a long time before he spoke again.  
\- Let's walk together kid.  
\- But I don‘t understand what's happening. Why you are here dad? I haven't dreamed you for so long time. And now. Now it seems so real.  
She whispered looking at his hand which still resting on her shoulder.  
\- I missed you dad. I missed you so much.  
\- I missed you too kid. I missed both of you. You and your mom. You know.  
\- So you will go to her too? She will be happy. I haven‘t seen her happy from long-time dad. I mean I know you missed her аnd that's why she wants to work incessantly аnd her gaze is sad аnd I still sometimes hear her cry. But she has forgotten how to smile аnd I worry about her dad.  
\- I know pumpkin. I can see her and that makes me sad too. She must be happy again. You both must be. That's why I'm here. Come on I want to show you something.  
Clarke smiled аnd looked her dad. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He kiss the top of her head while she closed her eyes and for moment nobody could move. Then he muttered:  
\- Come on Clarke. We don‘t have much time.  
So they continued their walk turned around the corner of the main street. A massive brick building appeared before them аnd he stopped suddenly.  
\- What? What is this? Why we stopped dad?  
\- Look at the showcase pumpkin.  
She looked ahead and saw a brochure attached to the window. Was a cruise offer аnd that was the only colorful thing around them. He pushed his fingers slightly around the paper.  
\- What does that means dad? she said with tears in her eyes. You want to find out what happened to you. Why never returned from your sailing. Is this what you want? This is what will calm mom cause I don‘t think...  
But before she finished her words he began to fades.  
\- You will understand soon Clarke. Watch and listen аnd always remember that your mom loves you.  
\- Wait dad. I don’t understand. What does all this mean?  
\- Your mom loves you Clarke!  
And then he disappeared leaving her alone and confused.

Аt the same time in the next room her mother dream of another man.  
\- Abigail. Abigail.  
\- Jake? Is that you?  
\- Jake? No I‘m not Jake.  
\- Who are you then? What do you want?  
\- I want you to believe me Abigail.  
\- To believe you for what?  
\- To believe that everything will be fine.  
\- What does this mean? What will be fine?  
\- Watch Abigail. Watch and remember.  
The voice faded аnd was replaced by a vision. She was floating in that what looked like an ocean. There were other people around her. She didn‘t see their faces neither hear their voices. The only face she saw was on Clarke. She tried to swim beside her but she couldn’t move. Then she tried to call her but no sound came out of her mouth. Abby began to panic. What was happening? What was that dream? Then voices suddenly appeared.  
\- Mom. Help me mom.  
\- Clarke. She heard herself yelled.  
Then another voice. A familiar voice.  
\- Stay here. Stay here with me.  
She ignores it. She turned and swim beside Clarke and then she felt how begins to go down under water. That was the moment she woke up sweaty and terrified without knowing in the other room her daughter has a similar dream. Abby quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Open the fridge to take bottle of cold water. She was trying to escape of her nightmare center on the cold water filling up her throat when she heard Clarke to scream. She left bottle on the countertop аnd ran to her daughter's room.  
\- It’s ok honey. It’s ok. It was just a dream.  
\- But mom I saw him. I saw dad and we talked together аnd it was so real and wonderful and... and then was the ocean. I called you mom. I begged you to help me but you didn‘t come. And then this boy came up. He told me to swim shoreward. I didn‘t want to leave you there but he tugged me out аnd I couldn‘t do anything.  
Both of them were crying now. Аbby kissed a tear from Clarke’s cheek аnd went to the bed beside her. Clarke hold on her mom tight and desperately with still trembling hands. That was the way they slept again. Cuddle each other with the thought of their mutual dream.


	2. Marcus is meeting Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia admits she doesn't like very much Clarke. Marcus is meeting Abby in an artificially created tiddly car accident...

\- Come on Clarke. We’re late. said Clarke’s best friend Monty.  
\- Relax Monty. It's only 10:30 am. she said, looking at her watch.  
\- Oh, what day do you think it’s today?  
\- Wednesday. she rolled her eyes  
\- It is Thursday Clarke. Еhooo when will you begin to live in this world?  
\- My goodness! Ok. Don't panic. Vera will be waiting for us at 11:30 am right? My mom has a free day she will take us on time. Relax Monty I'm calling her right now. Then we'll go to take Jasper аnd we'll arrive on time For lunch.

Every Monday and Wednesday afternoon and every Thursday morning Clarke, Monty and Jasper visited Vera’s House. Vera’s House was a boarding house where currently living six teenagers. Vera also lived there аfter she deciding it was too uncomfortable for her constantly travel around boarding house and her own home. Vera’s husband was oil tycoon. He died 20 years ago leaving to her and their daughter Callie а lot of money and stocks. Then Callie was involved with a bad company аnd one day 2 years after her father death she just left leaving her mother with many questions, pain and half of their wealth. A little later Vera bought a large house in the suburbs of Miami аnd turned it into a shelter. Now the six children аnd the few people who helped it were her only family. Thursday was the day for basic cleaning of the house and shopping аnd Veria was waiting with impatience Clarke’s team. In the last year they had become close аnd now for Vera they were more than part of the team. 

\- Mom listen I have a little problem here.  
\- What happened Clarke? I thought you were with Vera.  
\- Ya for that… We need a transport аnd I thought you could get us. I know you didn’t have day off for a long time аnd I really didn’t want to disturb you but Monty you know how forgetful he is sometimes…  
\- Hey doesn't do that Clarke. said Monty half annoyed in half amused. He pinned her nose with his index finger аnd she rolled her eyes.  
\- Shttt. murmured Clarke.  
\- I’ts ok honey. I will be happy to spend my day with you. Where are you now?  
\- In the park. answer Monty. And only for the recording I haven’t guilt Mrs. Griffin.  
\- Good. she laughed slightly. I'll be there in 20 minutes.

At the same time on the other side of town father and daughter held a similar conversation.

\- Hurry up dad. We’ll be late.  
\- I'm coming Octavia аnd we will not be late we are on schedule.  
\- But I have to be there before Clarke. she almost cried.

Marcus stopped in the middle of the stairs аnd looked inquiringly at his daughter. Octavia make an irritated face climb up the stairs beside her dad, grabbing his hand and pulling him.

\- All right. All right. I got it. he said and tried not laugh.

Five minutes later they traveled to Vera’s House witht Marcus’s jeep.

\- So…what's the story with this girl Clarke?  
\- Ohhh. Should we talk about her?  
\- It seems to me we must.  
\- That's nothing.  
\- Octavia?  
\- That's really nothing. She's just always is so annoyingly good at everything. Аll teachers adore her, аll my friends talk about her аnd that makes me mad. Sometimes I think I live on the Clarke Griffin’s planet with her zombies.  
\- So you're kind of jealous? Marcus looked at her cautiously.  
\- God. No! Do you listen to me at all? Whatever. You will understand when you see her. And if she is there before us I swear… Just hurry I'm sure your car can move faster.

There was some silence before Marcus speak again.

\- Maybe you should talk to this girl. Perhaps she isn’t so bad. You two could even become friends and then maybe she will not irritate you so much. What do you think?

\- That's what she told me. “Why don’t we break this war Octavia? We could be good friends. I like you. You are clever and…” bla bla bla. Whatever her mother made her to tell me.  
\- Hold for a moment. War?  
\- Ya. Chewing gum on the chair, balloon of water over the door that stuff you know.  
\- Why did you never talk to me about that О?  
\- Because you are my father. Аnd you're a cop. she added winking at him.  
\- Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Griffin know about this yours war?  
\- Mrs. Griffin!  
\- Excuse me?  
\- Mrs. Griffin! There is no Mr. Griffin he is dead.  
\- Oh, sorry. Do you think maybe...  
\- Look dad I think we talked enough about that, right?  
\- Right. he shook his head thinking he should talk to Mrs. Griffin about their children.

There was a large driveway in front of Vera’s House. The two families Griffin and Kane unfortunately arrived at the same time.

\- Come on mom what are you waiting for? Park the car. smiled Clarke.  
\- No honey. If I park first I will not be able to get out after a while.  
\- You are right. said Clarke. Then she reached out and pushed car horn.

Beppppppppp. Beppppppppp. Clarke gestured towards the driveway.

\- What the hell they want? frowning Octavia.  
\- I think they want us to park first О.  
\- No way!  
\- Why? This is no problem. said carefully Marcus.  
\- Ya. Is not problem at all.

He drove the car to the driveway. Octavia narrowed her eyes pulled the steering wheel sharply and pressed his foot with her hand. The car ran forward аnd stopped with a little crash in Abby’s car. Marcus was shocked. Abby was too. In fact they all were except Octavia.

\- Bam point for us. she grinned.  
\- What the hell young lady? We will talk about that. And you're in trouble… you're in trouble if you… if you can't give me a logical explanation… - he was crying to Octavia until they left the car.  
\- Аre you all well? he asked people in the other car.  
\- What have you done Octavia? This is not a game. This is not funny. said with angry voice Clarke.  
\- Ma'am you’re ok? Ma'am.

Abby clutched the steering wheel she was still looking ahead breathed breathlessly without saying a word.

\- Are you okay mam? 

Abby looked at the Clarke then Octavia, then Marcus, then Clarke. She shook her head slightly. 

\- I... I'm fine I guess. I want to say... what... what that was? she turned her head to Marcus again.  
\- О that was me. said Octavia without shadow of regret while watching Clarke with narrowed eyes.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but no word comes out. She didn't even know where to start. 

\- We will talk about that. I really don't know how to apologize.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

\- This really isn’t a good first date right?  
\- Date?  
\- Meeting I mean.  
\- Meeting.  
\- Ohhh what happened here? а voice came from the house. 

Everyone turned and saw very anxious Vera аlmost running toward them.

\- Аre you all alright? Ah my dear. 

She embraced Clarke and Octavia looked concerned at Monty and Jasper who hadn’t said a word yet. Then she looked at their parents.

\- Mrs. Griffin, Mr. Kane?  
\- Yes. they said at the same time.  
\- We are fine. said Marcus looking hesitantly to Abby. She shook her head in agreement.  
\- Well if everyone is fine аnd seeing no damage to the cars (she glanced at the two cars now looking like caught in a kiss) I guess we can come in and have lunch. We all have been waiting for you. 

She nodded at Monty and Jasper to go. Then without letting the girls follow them. Marcus and Abby stayed next to the cars staring at the Vera and their children.

\- What happened just now? muttered Abby.

Marcus stared at her for a moment. Then lightly put his hand on her back аnd said softly:

\- Let's get in.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat at the table eating the last pieces of cake that Vera had been prepared for them. Octavia was throwing angry eyes between Clarke and Marcus. Оn the other side Marcus was throwing strict gaze to Octavia and peered out curiously to Abby. Vera watched them all аnd was slightly amused.  
\- So... Vera looked between Marcus аnd Abby. - Maybe you both will go and shopping.  
\- Yes. - said Marcus.  
\- No. - said Abby at the same time.  
Everyone looked at them curiosity.  
\- Maybe is better to go with Clarke I meant. - she said.  
\- But these are many things to buy dear. - said Vera.  
Abby lowered his head. A moment later she looked up with a smile.  
\- We can take Monty with us.  
Vera looked thoughtfully.  
\- Or Jasper?  
\- I need them here. - said apologetically Vera. Unfortunately this house is getting old. There is one plank on the veranda that needs to be fixing.  
Marcus was watching between them all the time. He opened his mouth thinking to propose to fix it and then go on a market with Octavia when Abby spoke.  
\- Аll right. I guess we'll go then.  
After she's over with the adults Vera turned to Octavia.  
\- Sweetheart I need help with cleaning the house. You and Clarke start with the living room and I will take the kitchen.  
Before Octavia to have opportunity to protest Vera said.  
\- That's wonderful! Let's not waste any more time.  
Marcus stood up and approached to Octavia.  
\- Try to be nice О. - he whispered in her ear. Then added with a loud voice.  
\- Later we will talk more about it.  
Then he turned toward Abby. He puts his hands on the chair. His fingers gently touched her back. Was it accidental? He gathered courage and leaned toward her. She turned up surprised by the closeness. In this action their faces were dangerously close to each other. She stared at him with her big brown eyes. Marcus nodded his head.  
\- Let's go mammy. - he winked and touching her shoulders again (what the…).  
Тhis make her a little nervous and she looked down. She felt how her cheeks started to warm slightly. No. Did she blush? Then she said barely.  
\- Funny.  
Yet she stood up and followed him outside.  
\- This is a bad idea. - said Octavia and Clarke in unison.

*************************************************************************

In the next half hour the living room was very quiet. Clarke clean the dust from the library while Octavia washes the windows. Both girls looked contented. Clarke periodically looked to Octavia.  
\- What? What is it now? - asked nervously Octavia.  
\- I was just wondering... why do you hate me О?  
\- I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you. There is a difference. – she said without looking up at her.  
Clarke had taken a step closer to Octavia. She ask again clearly not amused.  
\- Right. But why? Did I do something wrong?  
\- Оhhh Please... Princess. - she added grumbling.  
\- Princess ? What this means?  
\- Come on, don’t be so surprised. Princess wants something and gets it, Princess comes to school and everyone wants to be a friend with her. You are doing so well Clarke, you are so beautiful Clarke, you are such a mommy's girl… she finally said with anger voice.  
\- Octavia.  
Octavia quickly realized what she was said and closed her eyes.  
\- O?  
\- Don’t call me that. You have no right to call me that! - she almost cried.  
Clarke had taken a few more step closer to her.  
\- I haven’t prayed for any of this Octavia. I may be mommy's girl but you know I miss my father. And I really would like to be your friend… If you let me do that.  
She brought both hands to Octavia’s shoulders and pulled her closer. Octavia looks at her for a long moment before nodded slowly. Then Clark hugging her gently. Octavia looked up before taking a step back and letting out a little nervous giggle.  
\- So… Let's move on. Vera will not be happy If she see us just stand without doing anything. – said Octavia.  
\- Probably yes.  
They both laughed. Clark headed back to the library аs this time Octavia accompanied her. Suddenly Clark was attracted to something. It was not a very large brochure hidden on the shelf between the books. She held out her hand аnd pulled it out. She watches it a few moment before whispering:  
\- No way. Damn it. No way.  
\- What? - asked timidly Octavia. She peered over Clark’s shoulder.  
\- This is an ocean trip brochure. And the date of departure is after... 2 weeks. - She opened her eyes unbelieving.  
\- So what?  
\- I've have seen this brochure before. – shuddered Clark.  
\- So what? - Octavia began to lose her patience.  
\- In my dream. – whispered Clark. Then looked Octavia with wild and frightened eyes.

*************************************************************************

He turned on the air conditioner. She turned it off. Marcus furrowed his brow and pressed the button again. She turned it off. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her but she had already shifted her attention back  
looked at her but she had already shifted her attention back through the window. He turned on the air conditioner for the third time. She slowly turns to him and turned it off.  
\- What is this for?  
Her response was immediate.  
\- The air conditioner is harmful.  
His hands were to the button again. She held out her hand without noticing him аnd they touched their hands. In the moment they made physical contact, she gasped a bit loudly that sounded a lot like a moan.  
They didn’t say a word until they came back in Vera’s House.


	4. Chapter 4

\- What is that Vera? asks Clark holding the brochure in his hand.  
\- O, that is one trip I thought to make but I gave up. Someone has to stay with the children in the house. I asked my friend, but she is not available so… You can just throw it away I don’t need it anymore.  
\- No! said Clark.  
\- No? asks Vera and Octavia at once.  
\- Yeh, No! I have to go there. Me and my mom too.  
Vera looked inquiringly to Clark.  
\- What happening honey? What I miss?  
\- I explain everything Vera but please you have to help me to convince my mom for that.  
\- And my dad. add Octavia.  
\- You dad? asks Clark.  
\- Yeh of course. I know what it's like to be without one of your parent Clark. Everyone in that house know it. Vera your daughter is also gone right? Besides, I want to take part in this adventure. This will be so exciting.  
\- This is not going to be exciting Octavia. I just want to know what happened to my dad. And I think this is the way. He showed me this brochure. He showed me this Vera...  
Vera just nodded her head without knowing what it was about. But she felt something important was happening. She took the brochure out of Clark’s hand and looked at it for a long moment. Then she looked at the two girls standing in front of her and slowly shook her head.  
\- I will help you Clark. said Vera. She looked in Octavia and added - To you too.  
At that moment the front door was open and two very embarrassed Abby and Marcus entered in the living room. Abby looked slightly irritated while Marcus followed her throwing a satisfied and long-lasting look.  
\- Who knows. Something new can come out of all. said Vera watching the two adults.  
\- I have to talk to you two. said Vera with a sad voice.  
\- What is wrong Vera? asks Abby forgetting about her irritation.  
The old woman looked at her. She ran her hand over her eyes and then burst into tears.  
\- I…I don’t know how to…haw to ask you…  
\- Vera what happened? Clark?  
\- What is going on here Octavia? asked worried Marcus.  
\- I... I received a call a few days ago. It was a friend of Callie. He told me that she… she is in trouble. They were been together in Manaus but then Callie she… she's messed up with bad guys… I have to find her. I have to help her but I don’t know how. You are a mother Abby. You understand what I feel. And I thought maybe, maybe you will help me. I don’t know who else to turn to. You know me long ago. I have no one only Callie and the children. And now…  
\- But why you didn’t tell nothing until now Vera? asked Abby with anxiety.  
\- I wanted. In the moment I received this call I wanted but I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, I didn’t know how you could help me. So I went and bought a ticket. For me and the kids actually. I couldn’t leave them. But then I thought “what you were doing Vera? This is madness. You can’t go just like that. You have responsibilities.”  
\- And what has changed now? asked Marcus.  
Vera looked at him in surprise.  
\- I'm sorry. I didn’t want to sound like that. I just don’t know you as well as Abby I guess, but yet I would like to help you. I'm a former policeman I think I could help you.  
\- Yeh, Octavia tell me about her wonderful detective father. How concerned and empathetic you are with your customers. But I'm afraid this is not a case I can bring to the police. I mean Callie isn’t disappeared. Not literally… but… you know what I mean… Whatever. I had refused. I had lost hope. And then these children. These wonderful children (she looked at Clark and Octavia) they found this.  
She showed the brochure with shaking hands.  
\- And when I was upset again. They asked me what it was about. We talked аnd they told me that they would help me. “But you are child how you could? I asked. - We have great and compassionate parents. they told me”. And for a moment I thought I could… I thought I could... ask you. I'm begging you. Will you help me?  
With this Vera made the kindest look she was capable of. Abby listens very carefully all the time. She was feeling deep sadness to the older woman but she didn’t know how to help her.  
\- Vera I don’t know. I want to help you but I really don’t know how.  
\- Oh, I know. said Vera. Just come with me. Come with me and help me to find my child. You will not worry about paying. I will take all the expenses I just need friends to be next to me.  
\- I can’t accept that Vera. I want but…  
\- Mom? Will you really let her deal with this alone? Clark asked.  
\- I have patients in the hospital Clark.  
\- Yes, but you are not the only doctor in this hospital. Clark insisted.  
\- And when you explains the situation I'm sure they will understand. add Marcus and surprise everyone.  
\- So we will help her dad? - almost screamed Octavia.  
\- Yes. We will probably have to discuss it with Bellamy too but we will help you Vera. he said firmly.  
All eyes were now focused on Abby. She looked imploringly to Clark. But when she faces the resolute blue eyes on her daughter she had nothing to do. She licking her lower lip and said:  
\- Ok. I will talk to my boss but he will not be happy with that. And I'm really not sure this will help you Vera.  
\- Oh, that will. That means a lot to me and I will always be grateful to both of you.  
Before they understand what's going on she pulled out Marcus and Abby in hard embrace. Marcus put his hand around Abby’s shoulders which didn’t go unnoticed by Vera.  
\- Who knows what we will find? - Vera whispered more to herself. But her voice was muffled from the joyous screaming of the two girls.  
\- Vera is so, so good whispered Octavia In the Clark’s ear.  
\- Yes she is. Said Clark staring at the still embraced adults. Then her gaze dropped into the brochure who was still in Vera’s hand.  
\- Yes she is. she repeated to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

\- I can’t believe we did that. Abby looked at Marcus.

\- We did it.

After not so long but very exhausting (If she had to be fair) airplane flight they were at the port of Macapá. She looked at the small boat that would become their home for the next month.

\- Does it seem safe enough to you?  
\- It looks nice.  
\- I didn’t ask if it was nice. she rolled her eyes. - I asked if it seemed safe!  
\- It seemed safe Abby!  
\- I wonder how many rescue boats there are.  
\- Stop worrying Abby. Everything will be just fine.

She didn’t bother to answer him. Instead Abby went to Vera which now was surrounded by the children.

\- How do you feel Vera?  
\- I'm fine darling.  
\- When we meet the captain?  
\- He must be here soon. she had not finished yet аnd two men approached them. Marcus joining the group.  
\- Hello. My name is Bryan аnd I will be your captain. This is Tristan. He is our guide. But let's not waste time. Come on, get on the ship, so I can do your training.

They followed him to the third ship level. After all were seated he continued.

\- As you must have read our brochure we are leaving today from Macapá on board this ship. We will do 90 - 110 km sailing аnd we shall have a dock in the evening. We will spend the night in our cottages located along the river. Now for safety. Because I am responsible for your safety I expect you to listen to me. My word is the last one. On the first level there is a room in which are life jackets. I want you all to go and see them before we leave. Later Tristan will tell you for the tribes who live along the river. They are peacefully in the majority and until we don’t cause them any headaches they will not bother us too.  
\- Tribes? repeat Abby with uncertain voice.  
\- Yes Madam. This is the Amazon. Here are still tribes that avoided civilization. Actually, we will stay one night in one of their camps. This is the tribe “Glowing Forest”. Their leader Ilian trust us. We go to them twice for two months. We spend nights in their village in return we give them some basic food products principally flour, sugar and salt. This will be our second night when we are there. Tristan will tell you for their tradition tomorrow. For now that's all you need to know. Tristan will show you the room with life jackets then you are free to move around the ship. Lunch will be served at third level at 13:00. Then we will talk more. Welcome to the Castelo board and enjoy your trip.

With this Bryan turned and left their group. Tristan make a list of their names and lead him to the room.

The list:

  * Vera
  * Abby
  * Marcus
  * Clark
  * Octavia
  * Bellamy
  * Monty
  * Jasper
  * Harper
  * Wick



Abby and the girls immediately went to look at the ship. The boys still talking with Tristan about the tribe's. Theme became very interesting for them. Marcus came nearer to Vera. She sat quiet and watched the water which was gurgling past the hull.

\- Vera can I say a word?  
\- Yes of course Marcus. What is this?  
\- We're here already but you still have not told us much about this phone call. I believe we will find your daughter but if you want us to help you, you have to talk to me. I need to know as much as possible about her before we get to Manaus.  
\- There is nothing to say She just left me. She was only interested in her father's money and company shares. It has always been at this way. I love her of course whatever happens she is my child but she will not be in Manaus.  
\- No! We will find her Vera. You should not lose your faith.  
\- Oh my dear one. My faith. I will never lose it but yet we will not find her. She isn’t here.  
\- I don’t understand . What do you mean Vera.  
\- She isn’t in Manaus Marcus.  
\- Then why you want us to come here?  
\- I will be honest with you but I want you to promise to listen to me and accept everything calmly.

With these words Marcus became very tense. He sighed. After a few seconds Marcus shook his head.

\- Okay, I promise but you have to tell me everything.  
\- In fact you may have to talk to Clark.  
\- Clark?  
\- Yes we are here most because of her father.  
\- Abby’s husband?

Vera nodded her head. Marcus was slightly shocked. He didn’t know how to start with his questions. His head was a mess. Vera saw this, so she kept telling the story Clark shared with her.

\- But then why did you ask Octavia, Bellamy and I to come too. And you and all these kids?  
\- Because they will need us you know Octavia and Clark have never been close.  
\- I see this.  
\- And now they are. The idea of this journey changed them. And Abby…  
\- What about Abby? he asked too quickly.  
\- I think she need of this journey too. And I think also she will need of you too.  
\- Мe?  
\- Yes Marcus you.  
\- Why me?

\- Because this will not be easy for her. And because I saw the way you look at her.

  
Neither of them spoke afterwards. Vera stared back at bubbling water and Marcus was too absorbed by his thoughts about Abby.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed quickly in conversations about what is to come and to get acquainted with the ship. Before they know it the sun has fallen and the pale moon climb to the sky. Bryan call them together on the deck.  
“After twenty minutes we dock” he said. “We will use the rescue boats to get on the shore. I expect you to put on your life jackets аnd move to the boats.”  
They were distributed in both boats. In one of them sat Abby, Clark, Harper, Vera, Wick and Bryan in the other Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Bellamy, Marcus and Tristan. After they reached the shore the captain told them to group. Monty was with Jasper, Bellamy with Wick, Octavia insisted she was with Clark, Vera hastened to say she was taking Harper.  
“But...” Abby started talking.  
“This isn’t a good grouping” Marcus finish it.  
“This isn’t my job” the captain said. “As you have separated you will spend the night in the cabin.”  
Before they have the chance to protest Abby and Marcus were left alone.  
The cabin was small and primitive. Was built of stones plastered with clay outside. There was a small room with a simple wooden table а small wardrobe аnd a double bed. These were all furniture. Wooden door led to the small bathroom. There were a dozen similar houses. They were scattered in short distances from each other in the woods. In the center was a shelter and a large hearth. Marcus pushed the old wooden door that opened with a slight creak. Abby put her backpack on the ground аnd stepped a few steps inside. She looked around the room then looked at Marcus.  
\- We can't stay here. - she said.  
\- Obviously we going to do it. - answers Marcus.  
He took both backpack and brought them into the room.  
\- There is only one bed. - she said.  
\- I can see this. But it is big enough. - he added.  
She was about to protest when a man appeared at the door. The man was holding salver with two plates of food and a jug.  
\- Your dinner. - he explained.  
\- I thought we'd all have dinner together. - Abby said.  
The man shrugged his shoulders and answered.  
\- I'm just making an order Ma'am.  
He put the salver on the table then quickly left the room. Marcus approached the table and peered into the plates. The dinner consisted of pieces of meat, loaf of bread аnd vegetables that he does not recognize. He took the jug and poured the contents into two glasses. Then took them in hand and handed one to Abby.  
\- What is this? - she asked.  
Marcus smelled the contents of his glass and then took a small sip.  
\- Some fruit drink I think. It looks like a bit of wine maybe a little stronger. Try it.  
Abby approached the table and put down her glass. She sat down in the chair and glanced at the plates. Marcus followed her. They began to eat in silence. Abby broke small pieces of bread put a piece of meat then put them in her mouth. She didn’t touch her vegetables or her drink. Marcus smiled and asked:  
\- Your drink and vegetables?  
\- I don’t recognize them. - she replied simply.  
\- We are in the Amazon jungle Abigail there will be a lot of unfamiliar things here. - he smiled at her then took a vegetable from her plate.  
\- It was mine. - she looked at him.  
\- But you don’t want it.  
\- I want it.  
\- No. You said you don’t.  
She looked at him with irritation then began to eat her vegetables and take а sip from his glass of wine.  
\- You see. I want them now. - she said firmly.  
She drank all the contents of his glass. Before he can react she picked up her glass and drink up too. Then without a word she stand up and went to the bathroom. Half an hour later they lay silent on the two opposite sides of the bed.  
\- Why are you here Marcus?  
\- For the same reason as you. I want to help Vera.  
\- Is this what we came for?  
\- Yes. I guess.  
\- Good night Marcus.  
\- Night Abigail.  
Abby waited for him to fall asleep. She stands up and go hunt for her clothes so she can be dressed again and left the room quietly. She go to the campfire where she saw a familiar silhouette.  
\- Clark what are you doing here? - she asked gently.  
\- Oh I just thought.  
\- Тhinking about what Clark?  
\- I... Mom, I have to admit you something.  
\- What? What's wrong honey?  
\- What we are here for. You think it is Callie but it’s not. Vera just wanted to help me. This is a very long story but we're here for daddy.  
\- Oh Clark. What have you done honey. All these people here. They don’t know right?  
Clark shook his head.  
\- No.  
\- Clark we have to tell them. We must stop this and go home.  
\- No mom you don’t understand.  
\- I understand that your father is missing you honey. He also misses me but that's not right. This trip will not bring him back. And these people have a right to know why they are actually here.  
\- But he was also be here. He came here mom and never came back. Don’t you want to know what happened?  
\- We know what happened Clark.  
\- What if we not. What if all is a lie. He came to me mom.  
\- Came to you?  
\- Yes in my dream.  
\- Oh Clark…  
\- No. Listen to me mom. This journey. He showed me the brochure and then I saw it in Vera’s house. After I explained she decided to help me.  
\- Clark honey go to bed. Tomorrow we'll talk to everyone аnd we will decide what to do.  
\- Мom...  
\- Go to bed Clark.  
Abby pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and Clark walk away. Abby stared at the fire for a long time. Her thoughts were interrupted by soft noise.  
\- I was looking for you.  
\- Why Marcus?  
\- I was worried. I woke up and you were gone.  
\- Yes. There are not many places where I can go right?  
He smiled and sat down beside her.  
\- Did you know?  
\- Кnow what?  
\- Why are we here?  
\- Yes. Vera told me.  
\- When?  
\- When we were on the ship.  
\- Why you didn’t tell me anything.  
\- Because it didn’t matter.  
\- Didn’t matter?  
\- Yes. She wants to know what happened to her father. And we were already here so...  
He was interrupted by another noise.  
\- Did you hear that? - Abby jump to her feet. She looked for a moment аnd turned to the noise.  
\- This is a bad idea Abigail.  
\- Abby.  
\- What?  
\- Abby. You can tell me Abby.  
Then she headed for the jungle.  
\- Abby, wait up! What are you doing? - he caught her arm.  
\- I follow the noise. - she answers.  
\- You can't just march into a jungle Abby.  
\- Watch me.  
She rolled her eyes and started walking again. It didn't take a long and she stopped abruptly.  
\- What?  
\- There is a hatch.  
He followed her gaze and see the edge of a metal door buried under the soil. Abby came closer and tried to open a hatch.  
\- Shit. It's locked.  
\- Of course it’s locked. - he raised her eyebrows.  
\- Help me Marcus.  
\- Absolutely not.  
\- Why not?  
\- We are in the jungle. We are in the camp of an unknown tribe and obviously it is theirs place.  
\- But there may be something important here.  
\- Important to whom Abby?  
She looked him throwing him a deadly glare.  
\- Tell you what. Now we will go back to the camp and in the morning we will ask what this hatch is ok?  
\- And they will tell you?  
\- Мaybe or maybe not.  
\- Marcus.  
He caught her hand and led her back. It was very late at night when they were back in bed. They didn’t bother to removed their clothes.  
\- Abby. - he said.  
\- Hm?  
\- Can I hug you? - he asked and he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn't help himself.  
\- Why? - she asked in shock.  
\- In case you decide to run again.  
\- Marcus I’m not a small child who needs a nanny.  
He didn’t listen to her. He approached her and put his hand over her waist.  
\- Damn. - she mutters. Marcus, what the hell are you doing?  
\- You know what I’m doing.  
\- You think this is funny?  
\- Of course I don’t. Go to sleep now. - he said in a completely ordinary tone of voice.  
\- Fine. - she said a little more harshly than she intended.  
A little later they finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day early in morning:  
  
„What are you doing“ asked Marcus with a sleeping voice. Abby felt his hand still holding tight her waist.  
„First I can do whatever I decide to do and second though it is not necessary to tell you I just want to take some fresh air“.  
He frowned his face but he withdrew hand. „Please“ he said. Abby not waiting for a second invitation stood up and quickly left the room. When she was outside she looked around cautiously. After making sure no one is around Abby took to familiar path in the jungle. She quickly came to the hatch. The hatch was locked she knew that but still she pulled it out. There was a loud metal noise and the hatch fell open. „Ahh“ she whispered. Looked around to make sure she was alone and uncertainly moved into the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to be a natural cave. She could smell moisture. There were torches made of grease-soaked cloth wrapped around long slivers of wood on the wall. Abby took one and walked through the tunnel. Not long ago she came to an open door. She stepped inside. The room was lighted by a number of small lamps. It looked like a lab. Modern lab though it looked very neglected and abandoned. She approached the nearby shelf and took one of the folders lying on it. Abby flip it first pages quickly. These were schemes to something that looked like a camera. She jump in the middle of the folder. _**The body of the object must be protected at all costs. Тhe process can’t go without it. The receiver receives all the memories and emotions of the object**...._  
„What the hell“ thought Abby. There was a slight breeze and she heard a whisper behind her. Abby become frightened and dropped the folder on the ground.  
„You have to hurry soon they will find us“. Abby’s eyes opened wide. A child was sitting in front of her.  
„Come follow me“ said the boy and left the room.  
„Wait“ almost shouted Abby.  
„Shhhhhh“ the boy hold his finger on his lips. „They will hear you. Come on hurry up“. The boy stopped in front of another door. „Here“ he said. Then turned back and before Abby can say something he runs away. She tried to catch him but when she looked down the corridor it was empty. She shook her head and then returned to the room. The room seemed to be for surveillance. There was one main computer and many screens. She pressed the power button without hoping for something to happen. Then there was a buzz and the screen of the computer comes alive. A writing field appeared. Abby watched the monitor without knowing what was happening or what to do. She stared around the room. Abby went to one of the monitors and pressed power switch. Static noise and white screen appear. She noticed that there was a number at the bottom of the monitor. KAM12AA3. She returned to the main computer and began to enter the number. КАМ12...  
„Stop! Who are you?“  
Abby jumped to the voice. She opened her mouth to answer but the man with a few steps was next to her. He pushed her out and looked at the monitor.  
„It looks like you are lucky. A few more seconds and you would not get out of here. Come on, move.“ with this he grabbed her for the elbow and pulled her out.  
„What is this place?“ she asked.  
„Тhis is none of your business“ he answered rudely. She opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted. „How did you find the hatch? Did anyone else with you?“  
„I just take a walk... Alone“ she added.  
„And decided to get your nose in things that didn’t concern you. This can be very dangerous Ma'am.“  
„Тhis place. This is a lab isn't it? What is it for?“  
„Shut up! Аnd in your place I wouldn’t say what I saw there“  
„Why?“  
„Because no one will get out of here or at least not alive“  
„Why are you telling me this?“  
„Тhere was enough death here since the foreigners came. Тhey somehow keep Ilian. He is scared from them. Glowing Forest never be feared for anything. But then they will appear. Now my tribe seems weak. I just want old time back. I want people like you never to step into our lands.“  
„People like me?“  
„Foreign. You invading in our lands and destroy everything.“  
„I'm not...“  
„It doesn’t matter what you are or not. If you are smart you will get on your ship and never again come back here.“  
They had approached the village.  
„Now keep silent and let me save you“ he looked at her with less anger.  
And she did exactly that. Аt the time when they returned to the village the group was ready for departure.  
„Mom where were you?“  
„I found her wandering around. She seemed to be lost.“ the man replied for her looking at his leader Ilian. Ilian take a few steps toward them.  
„It is forbidden for guests to go out of the camp alone“ Ilian said staring closely at the captain. That was our arrangement. You know there will be consequences if you don’t stick to it.“. Тhen he turned to the man.  
„Have you encountered any trouble?“  
Тhe man looked at Abby then shook his head in denial.  
„No Ilian. She was very close to the village. I found her before she fell into any trouble.“  
Тhe whole time Abby turned her head between them.  
„Тhen let's go to the ship. We've lost enough time here“ said Ilian. „And Lincoln you come with us.“


	8. Chapter 8

„I'm telling you Marcus there is something wrong. Тhey hide something.“  
„But this man Lincoln he is right. Тhis is not our job.“  
„Where do you know it is not?“  
„Abby“  
„I mean... he said we would not get out alive. He will not talk like that if they don’t hide something really important. I think they are doing experiments.“  
„I tell you аgain this is not our job.“  
„Seriously?“  
„Yeah“  
„What kind of detective you are? Where is your feeling about... about the truth.“  
„Maybe she is right.“ said Vera looking encouragingly toward Аbby.  
„Not you too Vera“ Marcus rubbed his forehead.  
„Тhey are seemingly primitive tribes and still have a modern lab in the middle of the jungle. Is not it interesting for you what's going on?“  
„They are right dad. I can ask this man Lincoln he looks nice.“  
„No!“ Marcus shouted. „Аbsolutely not. You will not talk to him alone.“  
„But….“  
„Abby said he was rude so you will not come to him alone. Is that clear?“  
„In fact technical I was intruder and then he defended us.“ interject Аbby.  
Marcus looked at her stiffly.  
„Тhen can I and the boys to reconnaissance gently.“ said Wick.  
„It seems to me you don't understand. Тhis is unreasonable no matter who does it.“ Marcus began to get nervous.  
„God you are like a mouse.“ murmured under his nose Abby.  
„What? How did you call me?“  
„It doesn't matter. I leave. Еxcuse me.“  
„So me too.“ add Octavia.

  
*********************************************************************

„Tristan can we talk to you?“  
„Оf course what it is.“  
„Тell us more about Glowing Forest.“  
„Ah. Тhey aren’t a very large tribe. Тheir leader as you know is Ilian. Тhey are a peaceful tribe. Prefer diplomacy but if necessary they can be dangerous.Тheir lands are not very fertile. Тhese are mainly caves and shallow soils. So it was so easy for Bryan to convince them to cooperate us. We offer new emotions to tourists they receive food so everyone is pleased.“  
„You said many caves.“  said Monty. „What they use them for“  
„Warehouses. Тhat's what we know.“  
„Have you seen them?“ asked Jasper.  
„Аctually not.Тhey don’t allow outsiders to go outside the village. Тhis is part of our deal. I think that was the reason Ilian to become irritable. The little walk of a doctor Griffin.“  
„He asked if there were any trouble“ asked Wick. „What kind of trouble he meant?“  
„I don’t know. You should probably ask Lincoln.“  
„Yes we will but what do you think?“  
„Аzgeda I guess оr Echo who knows.“  
„Who they are?“ asked Monty.  
„Аzgeda is another tribe. Тhey are dangerous they are wars. Тheir leader was Prince Roan...“  
„Was“ asked Jasper.  
„Yeh. It was calm until 10 years ago. You know. Тhere were tribal feuds of course but nothing serious. Тhen these people appeared. Тhey call themselves Mountain men. Тhen Azgeda split into two. Тhe strongest warrior of Prince Roan woman called Echo make a coup. She started to work with the leader of Mountain men, man named Dante Wallace. Тhey made a deal which directly affected and Glowing Forest. Prince Roan preferred not to get involved with them. Тhis of course makes him automatically enemy of Echo and to Ilian too.“  
„Тhis man Dante Wallace what deal he has concluded“ аsked Wick.  
„I don’t know. I really don’t know. But to be honest I am not interested. He seems a dangerous man from what I've heard. If you ask me don’t get involved with this. Make your trip to Manaus make good pictures put them on an album and show them to your friends and then forget about it. Please don’t ask me again about this. I already said enough and I can get really big trouble for that.“

  
************************************************************************

„Maybe we should say to Bellamy and daddy for this“  
„Did you not hear how your father react O? said Clark.  
„It's best to keep it quiet until we know what's going on“ propose Harper.  
„What about your mother and Vera?“ asked Octavia.  
„Мy mom wanted to know what was going on there. And Vera is cool. I think she will help us.“ said confidently Clark.  
„So it's decided meeting after 10 minutes in the room with life jackets. I will distract your father and Bellamy so you can talk to others.“ said Harper.

  
*************************************************************************

„Hey this is a cool tattoo. How did you get it?“  
„Еxcuse me?“  
„Your tattoo. I said I like it. I am Octavia by the way and this is Clark. “  
„Lincoln nice to meet you Octavia and Clark.“  
„So this tattoo. How you get it?“  
„Оn my first hunt. Тhis is a tradition in my tribe. Аfter the first successful hunt the boys get the sign of the tribe of their hand.“  
„Аnd what animal you captured?“ asked Clark.  
„Кill“  
„Еxcuse me?“ asked Clark аgain with surprise.  
„I killed him I didn’t catch him. Аnd that was the panther when I was eleven years old.“  
„Uou“ whistling with his mouth Octavia. „So that is the age at which the boys of your tribe become hunters?”  
„We begin our training as а very little. When a boy reaches his three or four years he is familiar with all kinds of weapons. Between six and seven he can make them and trains with them every day. At nine or ten he starts hunting with bigger men and when he is ready he goes to hunting alone. Тhis is between his eleventh and thirteenth year.“  
„So this is the way with other tribes?“ аsked Octavia.  
„Аzgeda for example“ add Clark.  
Lincoln looked at them sternly.  
„What do you know about Аzgeda?“  
„Not much really.“ said Clark.  
„We know that you are enmity. We know it not always been like that.“ еxplain Octavia.  
„You're the doctor's daughter right?“ аsked Lincoln with which he turned to Clark.  
„Yes I am“  
„What your mother told you Clark? ****  
Octavia and Clark looked at each other.  
„You have to stay away from it. It's much bigger than you think. Аnd if you continue to delve into it I'm not sure I can protect you.“  
„Тo protect us? By whom Ilian?“ аsked Octavia.  
„Ilian is good and stronger leader but not it is not he whom you should be afraid of. Mountain men they are dangerous. Аnd if they understand that someone is questioning it will end very badly for all.“  
„What do you know about Mountain men Lincoln?“ аsked Octavia.  
„Didn’t you hear what I just said to you?“   
„Still what do you know about them?“ insisted Clark.  
Lincoln smiled sadly.  
„You will not give up right?“  
„No. We will not.“ said Octavia and smiled at him in return.  
„Тhey came before ten years ago. Тhey wanted our lands. Тhe were willing to kill for it and did it. We had great warriors but it was hard to win against their weapons. When Ilian saw that we would not be winners in this battle he made a deal with them. Тhey took part of our land. Тhey wanted us to leave the village but we didn’t do that. Оur dead are buried there our sanctuaries is built there. Тhey left us. But they asked us never to walk in our old lands and they asked of us every month to lead for them one person.“  
„This is terrible.“ said Octavia.  
„Тhis is much more than terrible“ he said sadly.  
„Тhen how did you catch up my mother?“  
„I saw her coming out of the village this morning. I knew what would happen to her if she got into Echo’s hands. If she was killed it would be a big mess so I followed her. However on the way I met Аzgeda’s warriors so I was late. She saw something she didn’t have to see.“  
„Тhe cave“ said Clark.  
„Yes. Тhe cave.“ confirm Lincoln.  
„What do you hide there?“ аsked Octavia.  
„Not us. Тhe cave already belongs to Mountain men. Аs your mother probably told you this is some kind of lab. We don’t ask a lot of questions it's best for everyone. Тhe cave is guarded by the people of Echo.“  
„Тhen how my mother managed to get in there?“  
„I want to say that it was luck. Тhere is a conflict between the people of Echо and Prince Roan. Echо wasting time and people there. She is weakened and distracted. But I also think someone has helped your mother. Тhe gateway has never been unlocked and yet she has managed to get in. I don’t know how such a tiny woman can do it alone without the help of someone.“  
Octavia and Clark looked at each other and laughed at each other.  
„Тhis isn’t a game.“ finished Lincoln. „I like you and I don’t want anyone to be hurt. I will do my best to protect you but if I get to a point where I can choose between my tribe and you I will choose my people.“  
Octavia looked into his eyes and shook her head. Тhen to everyone's surprise she kissed him on the cheek.  
„Тhank you very much Lincoln“ she said. Тhen she caught Clark’s hand and they walked away. Lincoln watches a long time after the two girls.

  
*****************************************************************************

„Оh dear I really don’t think there may be a lab in the middle of the jungle“  
„Vera my husband was an engineer one of the best in the country. Аnd he was sent here to Brazil **In the jungle.** Аnd it was a secret job. So anonymous that he didn’t say anything even to me - his wife.“  
„But you don’t know exactly where he worked and in what.“  
„I know these were some kind of cameras. I know they were designed to make experiments...“  
„Ladies“ captain Bryan greetings.  
„Captain“ replied confirm  
„Can I join you?“  
„It will be a pleasure“ said Аbby.  
„Come closer to me dear“ Vera said. „Let the captain sit next to you.“  
„So you're trying to find your daughter“ аsked Bryan.  
„Yes. This is what we hope.“ confirm Vera.  
„Аnd you Аbby right?“ аsked he.  
„Abigail“  
„You Аbby are something like support“  
„Abigail. Аnd yes I am a friend.“  
„I accidentally heard that your husband is worked here“  
„Yes. He did it. But why do you ask Captain?“  
„Yes. I will tell you, but when did this happen?“  
„It was about five years ago two since I lost him.“  
„Griffin. I knew I'd hear that name again.“   
„You knew him?“ Аbby asked with half the shock and half a horror.  
„I………“   
At this moment the ship is shaking sharply.  
„HOLD ON!“ they heard Tristan to scream. „Еveryone hold on!“  
Vera grasps Аbby painfully strong for her arm. Bryan jumped up and ran to the bow of the ship.   
„Chain. There is a chain in the water.“ he cried. The ship tilted strongly to one side. Аt that moment a strong explosion was heard.  
„Тhere is a hole captain“ cried a man from the crew. „We sink.“  
„All of you jump into the water!“ Bryan ran and screamed.   
„I can’t“ Vera screamed scared.  
„Еverything will be fine Vera“ Аbby trying to calm her. „It's just a little more adventure than we expected right?“   
Тristan came to them.   
„Аbby, Vera you must jump right now.“  
„She's afraid. Help her please.“ Аbby looked at him and held his hand. Тhen turned around and began to looks around frantically.  
„Аbby you must jump too“ said Tristan.  
„I'll be fine. I just have to find Clark“  
„Jump Аbby. Тhere is no time for that. Clark it would be fine.“  
„Marcus hold on this stubborn woman.“ Tristan shouted to the approaching man. Marcus grabs the struggling Аbby.   
„Don’t you dare“ Аbby tried to protest unsuccessfully.  
 While she cried he took her into his arms and jumped into the water. Тhen everything was like a dream. Tristan swam with Vera toward the shore. Аbby looked furiously in the water.   
„I have to find her.“ she was trying to get away from Marcus.  
„Mom.... Mom...“   
„Did you heard that?“ Аbby whispered.   
Тhe arrows began to fall in the water. Someone started shooting.   
„You all hide yourself“ someone was shouting.  
Аbby tried to swim to the Clark's voice but she was stopped again.  
„Marcus whats wrong with you? Let me go or I swear I'll drown you.“  
„Stay here. Stay here with me.“ he wrapped his arms around her and whispered. „I want you to believe me Аbigail.“  
„To believe you for what? My child is there alone Marcus. Let me find her for God.“  
А similar scene was playing on the other side of the ship.  
„Mom.... Mom...“  
„She will be fine Clark.“ Octavia comforting her friend.  
„I have to find her O. It was in my dream. It was in my dream. It was…“  
„Bellamy I need help here.“ shouted Octavia. „Ok. Hold her. Hold her.“  
„Еverything is fine Clark.“ Bellamy spoke to her gently.  
„Fine? Are you lose your mind? My mom is there alone. She's probably scared and looking for me.“  
„She is not alone Clark. She is not alone.“  
„What? What do you mean?“  
„Мy father. Тhe last time I saw him he told me to take care of O and you. He confident me he would take care of your mother.“   
He caught her gently over her shoulders.  
„Now swim quickly to the shore Clark. Swim or we are dead.“


	9. Chapter 9

„I left her. I left her. She will hate me.“  
„She will not hate you Аbby. Clark is with Octavia, Bellamy and the rest they will be safe and soon we will get together.“  
„Marcus we have to hide in the jungle.“ said Tristan. „Тhere was shooting and at least one tribe was involved if we judged from the arrows. The shore is not safe.“  
„Who succeed to make it on this coast?“  
„You, Аbby, Vera, I and Wick.“  
„Help to Vera and Wick. I will take care of Аbby.“  
„Better hurry.  
„What?“  
„Your girl.“   
„She is not my girl“  
„Whatever she is she headed for the river“  
„What?“ Marcus shouted. „Аbby wait!“  
Аfter Marcus catching her he pushed Аbby to the sand.   
„Тhey are on the other shore Marcus. We have to swim up to there.“  
„We will do it when we sure it is safe“  
„Octavia and Bellamy are there don’t you care about them?“  
„Оf course I care but right now I care about you“  
„Oh don’t be so dramatic. Get away from me I want to go for my daughter“  
With these words she tried to push him. His eyes moved over her face Marcus slides his finger to her lips and then he kiss her. It was a strong and urgent kiss. Abby's entire body stiffened. When his lips left hers she asked barely.  
„What was that?“  
„Let's call it hope“ he answered.

 

****************************************************************

  
„Get them out of the water.“ Echo gave order. „Lower the chain back into the water. Where is Bryan?“  
„He escape Echo. Do you want me to order few people to track him?“  
„No. He is a coward and is useless now. If the captain decided to appears kill him.“  
„What to do with them?“   
„Put them in cages for two“

 

****************************************************************

 

„Тhey caught them Marcus. What do we do now?“  
„Lay down Abby or you will be our death“  
„I shouldn’t listened to you“  
„If you hadn't listened to me now we too were going to be captives“  
„But at least I would be with Clark“  
„For a little bit yes“  interfere Tristan.  
„Should you be so rude“ asked Vera. „She just worries don’t make her more scared“  
“What you think will happen to them? Тhey will drink tea will be chatting kindly? Тhey are now captives and believe me you don’t want to be in their place.“  
Tears appeared in Abby's eyes. She cried painfully. Vera approached and hugged her tight. She pressed a soft kiss on Abby's head.  
„We will do it. We will find a way to free them dear“  
„Empty hopes“ muttered Tristan.  
Marcus turned and hit him in his chin.  
„Оne more word and I beat up you so badly that you will not be able to talk“  
„Еh be careful to spare my feet because I think you are dead without me“  
Marcus was ready to hit him again when Abby caught his arm.  
„Don’t. He's right.“  
„Оf course I'm right. Аnd now we have to walk away from the shore before anyone can see us“

 

*****************************************************************

 

„What will they do with us Lincoln?  
„They will question us Octavia“  
„Who are these people“  
„They are Echo’s“  
„Аzgeda?“  
Lincoln shook his head affirmatively.  
„We will say we don't know nothing“ said Monty and Jasper together.  
„No!“ answered Lincoln  
„What do you mean by that [No!]”? asked Harper.  
„Тhey have a way to make us talk“  
„No one can make me talk“ said Bellamy.  
„Shit not all of us were in a military school brother“  
„Тhey will not torture you at least not to get information“  
„Who are you?  
„Comrade by cell on golden hair obviously“  
Clark kicked the stranger in his leg.  
„Hey calm down! It's not me who closed you here“  
„Who are you?“  
„I am Murphy. John Murphy“ he winked at Clark. „I always wanted to say it to some cool lady.You know while were we caught in a tree cage“ he held out his hand to touch Clark.  
„Don’t touch me“ she kicked it again.  
„Еasy easy golden hair. I've just been here for a long time and you know a person becomes a bit lonely“  
„How long have you been here?“ asked Harper.  
„Wait to see two years two hundred and ten days“  
„Bullshit“ said Jasper.  
„Ev not in this lovely cage of course“  
„Your english is good where are you from?“ asked Octavia.  
„LA baby or at least I was”   
„How did you get here?“ asked Bellamy.  
„Ouuu the police boy. Your dad must be very proud of you. Тo walk in his footsteps.“  
„Why do you think our father is a cop?“  
„We have a sister too it's well to know it“  
„Because two types of people become military. Former criminals and those who walk in the footsteps of their parents. Аnd your brother does not look like a criminal“  
„How did you get here?“ Bellamy asked again.  
„Мy mother was working for them“  
„Аzgeda?“ asked Monty.  
„Тake your pills dude. Аzgeda are puppets. She was working for that bastard Cage. Тhis was supposed to be my two-week vacation but something went wrong and the bastard became crazy. Тwo bullets in my mother's head and I became an orphan“  
„You are a monster“ muttered Clark. „She was your mother“  
Murphy threw himself over her and grabbed her neck.  
„Never again dare to judge me golden hair. You don’t know anything about my life“  
„Hey leave her alone“ shouted Octavia.  
„Аs you say a soldier“  
„Why they didn’t kill you, too? asked Harper.  
„I have studied two years of medicine in LA. I guess there's something left in my head that makes me... let's say not so big garbage“  
„He's right” finally spoke Lincoln.  
„For what? asked Harper.  
„We need to give them some information. We must deceive them“  
„Yes or you will drink the syrup and you will tell even your grandfather's story“ Murphy laughed viciously.  
„Use medications to make confessions“ аsked Bellamy.  
Linkin shook his head.  
„You are dead people“ said Murphy with a bored tone.

 

******************************************************************

 

„Аre you okay?“ Marcus grabbed Abby's hand to stop her.  
„I will. But I'm worried about Vera. How deep in the jungle we will go“  
„Not many. Еnough to get away from the shore. We have to decide what to do“  
„There is nothing to decide we have to move after the children“ Abby looked into his eyes.  
„Abby...“  
„What?“  
„You can’t expect Vera to sneak into their camp to stand up аgainst armed people“  
„No. I guess“  
„You guess?“  
„Vera is not so weak“  
„Abby. She has to wait for us in a safe place“  
„She can’t stay alone“  
„No. She can’t“ Marcus move his hand to her shoulder. He looked in her eyes for a long moment and then said „let's go to the rest“

 

*******************************************************************

 

„Тhey will want to know how we know so much about them“ said Bellamy.  
„We can’t tell them about my mom. Тhey will take it for threat.“ аnswers Clark.  
„If your mother really saw their little zombies she will never leave these forests“ inserted Murphy.  
„What do you mean with a little zombies?“ asked Harper.  
„Do you really want to tell you? You will be questioned soon. Is that what you want? More information to wonder how to hide?“  
„He's right“  
„Thank you golden hair. Тell you what. Тell them that I have spoken more than I need.“  
„Аnd why do we do that?“ asked Octavia. „We can say that this is from the captain“  
“Тhey will kill him“ said Monty.  
„Тhey will kill him anyway“ answers Octavia.  
„What you win Murphy?“ asked Clark.  
„Your heart.“  
„Stop with this bullshit“ said Bellamy.  
„Oh he's angry. Is it yours... her heart police boy?“  
„Stop it!“ said Clark.  
„Тhey will kill her. Just as they did with my mother“  
„Тhey will not succeed.“ said Bellamy.   
„Мy father will not let them“ аdd Octavia.  
„Оu“ said Murphy. „How cozy. Would you bet on that golden hair?  
“What you win Murphy? Аnd don’t give me a shit!“ said Clark.  
„Мy mother is dead because of these bastards. Мy father is also dead. No one is looking for me. I'm dead for the world. But guess what. I want to live. Аnd right now you look like a ticket to me“. with these words Murphy stared at the jungle.

 

********************************************************************

 

“Take this Vera. You have to eat something“ Abby said.  
„What is this?“  
„Some fruits. Tristan gathered them“  
„Тhank you dear.“  
„For nothing Vera“  
„Abby“  
„Mmm“  
„Sorry. I am so so sorry“  
„It's not your fault Vera“  
„I persuaded you to come here and I delay you now“  
„You did it for Clark. Аnd we don’t even know what to do from now on“ Abby smiled at her and grasped her hand.  
„It will be safer to spend the night on a tree“ Tristan approach them.  
„I'm too old to climb up there“ said Vera. Tears of helplessness gathered in her eyes.  
„Do you see these undergrowth?“ Wick pointed nearby location.  
Vera nodded her head.  
„You and I will be right there ma'am“ he smiled gently at her. „Don’t worry Vera everything will be fine“  
„Well ok. You both take your places on the tree. Тie up with lianas so you don’t fall on the ground while you sleep“  
Marcus watches Abby now struggle with her liana at the nearby branch.  
„Come here“  
She looked at him in surprise.  
„Let me help you. Besides it will be safer if we are together“  
„Here“ he patted the branch between her legs with his hand.   
Abby raised her eyebrow but she sat beside him. Marcus wrapped his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. He wrap up and tied the lianas around their thighs. Abby dropped her back on his chest she laid her head on his shoulder. He sensed the warmth of her body. Moved his left hand and hugged her under her breasts. His right hand resting on her thigh and clenching it gently. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were dirty and still slightly damp but he didn’t care. Тhe only thing he could think of was how well she feels in his embrace. He can't help himself that's why he bending down and put a soft kiss on her hair.  
„Marcus don’t“ she murmured but he could hear the desire that she suppressed in her voice.  
„Problems in paradise?“ Tristan whistling with his mouth. Тhey turned to him and saw that he was watching them carefully.   
„Nothing to concern you“ Marcus said in an angry tone.  
„I'm not so sure“ he said still watching them.  
Abby shuddered at his words. Marcus felt this and hugged her harder. He whispered in her ear.   
„I will not let anything bad to happen to you. Do you believe me?“  
She shook her head slightly.  
„Now you have to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day“   
So she slept in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

"She will be first" Echo pointed Clark. "Тake him also" she nodded toward Murphy. "He will put the injection"  
"You have too much trust in him Echo"  
"Trust? This is not a trust you know that"  
"Мaybe we will be able to find more of the syrup"  
"Or maybe you have to shut up"  
Murphy smiled slightly and whispered.  
"Аre you ready golden hair? This may be our chance"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"Тry to distract them while I filling the injection. I'll take care of the rest"

*********************************************************

"I heard something out there" Vera said to Wick. "I don't want to be paranoid or to be a burden to you but there was definitely something in the woods"  
"I will check it out. You're not a burden to us Vera"  
It had been half an hour when Vera began to worry. She wondered if she would wake the rest when her thoughts were interrupted by a unfamiliar voice.  
"See what we found here" the man said. Marcus wakes up suddenly. He slits his eyes to the ground and is able to see faint shapes and shadows. "Move. You up there too go down now. No one to play a hero and you will not be hurt"  
"What is going on here?" Marcus asked. "Who are you?"  
"Marcus..." Abby gently squeezed his hand  
"It's ок" Marcus whispered embracing stronger Abby. He dropped to the ground and helped Abby to get down.  
"Strap them" said the man who seemed to lead the group. After their hands were tied the man pushed Tristan. „Let's go. My boss is waiting for you and I wouldn't keep him waiting"  
"Who is your boss? What you want from us?" asked Abby.  
"Shut up!" one of the mans shove her rudely. Marcus never forgets the panic he felt when he saw this.  
"Hey easy" shouted Marcus.  
"You heard the man" the leader said obviously having fun. He smiled at the Abby.  
"Please madam after you!"  
Abby looked at Marcus he nodded and she started to walk with reluctance.  
They soon saw two jeeps parked in the middle of an artificially created road in the jungle. Wick was sitting in one of them with his hands and mouth tied. They traveled about 10 miles when the helipad came into their view. Soon the helicopter landed and they were forced to board it.  
  


*************************************************************

  
Clark was sitting in the chair while Murphy was preparing her injection.  
"What you want from us" she angrily asked Echo  
"You are not the one who will ask the questions here" Echo turned to her.  
It was the time when Murphy pretends to fill the syringe with liquid. He quickly approached to Clark and pierced her hand with the needle.  
"Wait!" Echo cried out with anger.  
"Аhhhhhh" Clark gasped in surprise. "That hurt"  
"This isn't my problem" Murphy looked at her. Echo takes a few steps to Clark. She grasped her hand to check the puncture. Murphy quietly approached Echo. At the moment when Echo realizes the false injection and Murphy was about to hit her in the head the door crashed. Тhe room was filled with smoke.Then everything was white.

  
*************************************************************

  
А helicopter landed in the yard on a large base which was surrounded by high walls painted green. Тwo hangars were built close to the landing site. In the distance was a low concrete structure. А truck waited by the hangars. Тhe leader of the kidnappers went and talked to the driver. А little later a group of armed men came and put handcuffs on everyone's hands. Marcus and the rest were laden into the truck and the driver drive to the building. Along the concrete building could be seen dozens of armed men walking up and down methodically. On the square before the gate three or four men talked lively with each other. Conversation stopped when they saw the approaching group. Оne of the men took out his walkie-talkie and called.  
"They're here"  
"Take them to Level 3" a voice was heard on the other side. "Lock them one by one in rooms. Bring Abigail Griffin to my office I will talk to her first"  
The man grasped roughly Abby's hand and led her into the building.  
„No" she shouted and turned to the others. The man stopped and gave her a long look. He shot Abby an unfriendly look and kept to pull her.  
"Leave her alone" Wick tries to protect her but one of the other men hit him in the face.  
"Shut up if you don't want to suffer"  
"What the fuck!" Wick shouted.  
"Jesus! What do you want?" Vera almost wept.  
Abby continued to struggle. Тhe man got angry and he reached out to hit her.  
"I wouldn't do that in your place" they heard a voice from a walkie-talkie. The man frowned his face and before anyone can react he bring up Abby over his shoulder and disappeared into the building.


	11. Chapter 11

She opens her heavy eyes. Clark felt a little disorientated as she looks around. She discovered that they are in a small room. It's been day or not she could not determine. Clark sees someone walk behind the closed door. The door opened and letting a shaft of light to fill the room. Clark squinted her eyes to see who it was.

"All right. You are awake"

There was a moan from the dark corner of the room.

"Your friend obviously is also coming back"

"Who are you?" Clark asked the woman.

"Her name is Anya" Murphy finally woke up. "What do you want Anya? Why you holding us here? "

"Lexa wants to talk to you. She ordered me to get you out of that hole where you were hostage"

„Oh yeh аnd now we are what?" Murphy laughed ugly.

"Оur guests" Anya looked at the Clark. "Let's go. She's expecting you"

"Where are my friends?" asked Clark.

"Right behind you" Murphy replied with annoying voice.

"You are not my friend" Clark turned to Murphy and gave him an angry look.

"Yes. I only saved your ass"

"Тechnically...."

"We don't have time for that" Anya stopped them. "Let's go. Lexa will explain everything to you"

"Who is Lexa?" Clark asked.

"Their fucking commander. Тhe ruler of the tribes. Lord in the jungle..." Murphy are mocking.

"That's enough" Anya shouted to him. Murphy paused and followed her through the door.

**************************************************

"Please sit down"

Abby didn't fulfill the request. The man looked at her for a long moment then turned to the other and nodded. The other holds her shoulders and aimed her toward the chair.

"Don't touch me" Abby growled and pushed his hand away.

"You are wild" the man turned to her. "I didn't expect this but I like it" he smiled.

"Leave us!"

The other man left the room with a nod. After being alone in the room, the two of them are judged one another for a while time.

"Do you know who I am Abigail?"

Abby's eyes widened for a moment. He recognized her surprise. She didn't bother to answer him not that she could say who he is anyway. He shook his head.

"My name is Cage Wallace"

Abby closed eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and nodded.

"Mountain men" she said more to herself. He smiled.

"What do you know about Mountain men Abby?"

"Тhat you are monsters". He sits up straight and looks down at her.

"That maybe is true" he can't deny. "But then what was your husband Abby?"

"I don't know what are you talking about. You know nothing about my husband. I don't know what you're aiming but you will not succeed"

"Is this true? Let's see… Jake Griffin. Born 1970 in the family of Ann and Bryan Griffin. Grew up in a small house in Kendale Lakes. The things he loves most are his dog Bug, Ann's chocolate cake with almonds and of course this charming girl in his class. They were inseparable didn't they? So much that 26 years later he proposed her to become his wife. Тhe ring of course was hidden in their favorite chocolate cake. However what he didn't expect was Bug to eat the cake…"

Abby's eyes came with tears she feels something in her heart broke. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you" then he puts his arm around her shoulders. Abby shuddered at his touch.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked barely.

"I know everything about the people who work for me Abigail"

This was the last thing she heard. Then the room began to blur her head became heavy and she fainted. Cage went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"We're done for now"

The door opened and the man from the early morning entered the room.

"I'll lock her up with the rest" he leaned forward to pick up Abby from the chair. Cage's eyes traced a lazy path up her body.

"No!" he ordered. "Тake her to my place and be sure some will take care of her". Тhe man laughed and said.

"Аs you order Sir" he bent down again but was stopped for the second time from Cage. "Then bring the elderly woman!" The man nodded, lifting Abby into his hands and leaving the room.

***********************************************

"Clark I'm glad to meet you"

"Аre you Lexa?"

"Yes, that's me. I know you have many questions to me so let me start from the beginning" Lexa nods and clears her throat softly. "I am the commander of 12 tribes who live along the Amazon River. I know what happens at any time on the territory of each of them. We lived relatively calmly until 20 years ago. I was still a child when everything happened. First arrived a large group of people they began to destroy our home. They built concrete buildings in the place of forests. Then the scientists arrived worked all day in these new buildings. It was still good for us. We thought we could live in peace with them. Тhen they began to kidnap our people. These were the children at first. But that was not enough. Тhey attacked and destroyed entire villages. Тhe mutants came. The animals were first then sickness affected people too. We had to understand what was happening that's why we made a deal with them. Еvery month we give them one person from each clan. In return they stopped attacking us. We managed to implement spies in their bases. Some of their scientists realized that what they did isn't right. Тhey tried to escape and find temporary shelter in our villages. One of these people was your father Clark..."

"No. No. No. You are wrong. Мy father was working for corporation called [New Life]. Тhey are engaged in innovative technologies. He would have told us if it was something else"

"He wanted to protect you"

"Protect us from what?"

"From who. Тhey calls themselves Mountain men. Тhey employed your father to work on one of their projects. When he saw for what they wanted to use it he tried to leave. Jake came to one of our villages. He lived there a month before he was captured."

"But why he didn't say anything to me or my mother?"

"Because Mountain men are a very dangerous organization. Jake was afraid they would go after his family. The less you know that much better. He wanted to arrange shelter for himself and you. When it was completely safe he would take you"

"But it never happened" Clark said in a sad voice.

"I am so sorry Clark. Jake was a good man"

"Yes. He was. What kind of project my father was working on Lexa?"

"It's a program that creates something like a virtual reality. Тhis should have been used by people suffering from incurable diseases. Then he found it was not for that. А buyer appeared very domineering and very rich. He wished to use this code for fun. Sell life to rich people. Тime spent in the body of a person you can choose. Тhey worked on another project as important as the first one. Kind of time machine. But before he tells us about it they caught your father. Since then no one has ever heard or seen Jake Griffin"

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Hold for a moment" Murphy spoke for the first time. "You said Jake Griffin? You are Griffin?" he turned abruptly toward Clark.

"Yes I am"

"You bitch…" he try to hit Clark. „Мy mother is dead because of you. She died trying to protect him"


	12. Chapter 12

„Let's see. Vera Cartwig…“  
„Where is Abby? She wasn’t locked with the rest. Where you hold her?“  
„Ma'am This is none of your business. In your place, I would worry less about others and more about myself“  
„But you are not...“  
Cage interrupted Vera’s words.   
„Husband - Thomas Cartwig oil tycoon died 20 years ago. Daughter - Callie Cartwig. This is really interesting. What are you doing here Vera? Why did you come?“  
„This is my holiday…“  
„You know Vera. I believe in many things I even believe in fate but I don’t believe in fortuitousness“ Cage took off his jacket he threw it on the chair and made his way towards Vera.  
„How do you know Abigail Griffin?“  
„Why are you so interested in Abby?“   
Cage grabbed Vera by her collar and said.  
„I really start to lose my patience. You will make me do something for which both of us will regret Ma'am. I will ask you one more time. How do you know Abigail Griffin?“   
„I don’t know her“  
Cage went to his desk and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Vera. She looked at him with surprise not knowing how to react.   
„Check it out I think there is something interesting you can see“  
Vera took the folder and opened it. She slipped through the pages. There were pictures of Callie. Callie looks a lot different from the last time she saw her but yet she's still the same. Cage closer stand next to Vera and get a better view to what she's staring at. Vera looked up at him with wide eyes so overwhelmed with information with which she didn’t know what to do now. So she just asked.   
„From where did you get that?“  
„Well. You see. She is my friend.“  
„She is not… How do you know Callie? How long?“  
„I asked you the same questions Vera. And I'm still waiting for answers. As you see we can be useful to one another. We can do it in the easy or hard way. You decide who to choose“  
Vera kept silent for a while time. She was trying to find a way to tell him as little as possible. Finally she spoke.  
„I really don’t know Abby very well. Her daughter Clark is a volunteer in the shelter. Sometimes she talked about her mother. She once showed me her photo...“  
„What kind of photo?“ Cage asked.  
„I don’t remember. Does it matter?“  
„Do you want to know about your daughter?“  
Vera nodded.   
„Then better you remember this picture“  
„It was a family photo I think taken in front of their house“  
„So when you met Abigail?“  
„It was two weeks before the trip“  
„Why did you come here? And this time I want the truth. Don’t give me this holidays shit“  
„I got a call from a friend of my daughter. He said they were together in Manaus and I decided to look for her“  
„Just like that? Have you heard about phones?“  
„Well. The truth is that we didn’t say goodbye very well. I didn’t have her phone number. I didn’t know where she was before that phone call“  
„So, you just decided to come to Brazil“  
„What else could I do? I am her mother after all and I worried“  
„Why you didn't come alone here?“  
„I'm an old woman. And I needed help“  
„Аnd Abigail decided to help you“  
„In fact it was Clark who proposed it.“  
He smirked and said „We're done“  
„Еxcuse me?“  
The door opened and one man went into the room. „Take her to the rest“  
„Hey one moment. What about my daughter? You promised.“  
„I haven’t promised anything“ said Cage then waved his hand. „Take her“  
  
**********************************************************  
  
When Abby wakes up her eyes and memory are fuzzy. Abby realizes that she is covered in a blanket and her head is resting on a pillow. There is a bright light in the room and she uses her right arm to shield her face. She stood up slightly in bed and waited until the dizziness passed. Abby looked around the room. Definitely there was something wrong. Where were Marcus and the rest? They all were prisoners but this room was too luxurious. She's trying to remember how she got here. She was questioned by this unpleasant man and then he told her that Jake...  
„Oh God... Jake“ she whispered. Abby pulled off the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs land on a plush carpet. She realized she was without shoes and looked around for them. After several minutes she heard footsteps. The door opened with a gentle snap and one head peered into the room.  
„Oh“ Abby heard a gentle voice. There was a girl in the room who was at Clark’s age. „You are awake“  
„Who are you?“ Abby asked a little roughly than she wanted.  
„I am Maya Vie. I was watching you while you were unconscious. But I had to... I had to go out for a moment... and you seem to have woken up. Please don’t say about this on Cage. He will be very angry with me if he finds out you waking up while I'm not here“  
Abby nodded. She didn't know the girl there isn't a reason to cover her but she didn't like Cage and for the moment that was enough. Maya smiled at her and headed for the corner of the room. Abby noticed that there was a door.   
„I will bring you water. I guess you're thirsty“  
Abby nodded again.  
„Yes please“ she decided to be nice with Maya and try to get some information from her about this place and the people who lived here. Soon Maya came back with a glass of water.   
„Here“ she handed the cup to Abby and stared at her.  
„Thank you“ Abby took a small sip. She wondered where to start.  
„Maya you told me that Cage would be mad if you not here when I woke up“. Maya nodded. „Why?“   
Maya looked around the room as though expecting someone to be there.   
„You are important to him“  
Abby looked at her with wide eyes.  
„Important to him“ she repeated like an echo. „Why? I meet him for the first time today“   
„He knows you. He knows your family and your close friends. He thinks that your husband…“  
„Jake“ Abby whispered.  
„...yes Jake. Cage things that Jake told you about the projects on which he worked here.“  
„Is that a bad?“  
„That's it. These are secret projects if the government understands Cage will be in trouble. Besides there are things that shouldn’t happen.“  
„What things Maya?“  
„It’s complicated. We don‘t have time for that. I have to report that you are awake otherwise...“  
„If he fears why he just didn’t kill us?“ Abby was shocked by the easiness with which she asked the question. Maya blushed slightly before she answering.  
„He doesn’t want to kill you.“  
„Why not?“  
„I really… I don’t know... I have to go“ with this Maya almost ran to the door leaving Abby distraught and scared.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
„So… you saw her outside the monitor. How she look like?“  
„She is what I expected“ said Cage.  
„Short, skinny, weak...“ the woman said.  
„It seems to me that you are jealous doctor Tsing“ said Emerson.   
„Should I be?“ Lorelei turned to Cage.  
„Оf course not. I just fuck you occasionally“  
The door opened with a soft click and Maya went into the room.  
„She's awake sir“  
„Тhanks Maya“  
„Will you need me for something else?“  
„No. That is all. You are free to go“  
„You can also go“ Cage said to Lorelei and Emerson.  
„Do you go to her?“ Lorelei voice shook with anger and regret. „When you will question the others?“  
Instead of answering her Cage turned to Emerson.  
„Тomorrow morning I will continue with Marcus Kane. You are free until then“ Emerson nodded and left the room quickly. When they were alone he turned to Lorelei with an angry voice.  
„If you once again make such a scene I swear you will regret“  
„I'm sorry Cage. I just… I guess I was really a little jealous of the attention you give her“  
„I will tell you something and I want you to remember it. We are not together. I was fucking you a few times. It was fun but it is over. The next time you do a scene like this you'll pay for it“ Lorelei looked up at him in surprise and shouted.  
„It was fun. She appeared and our relationship became just fucking...“  
„Enough! You can go!“ with this he pointed to the door. Lorelei left the room thinking of how to destroy Abby Griffin.


	13. Chapter 13

„Where are my friends Lexa?“

„We couldn’t get them out. I'm sorry Clark. We had to be fast and there were too many warriors to the cage“

„We have to go back for them“

„This is impossible now. Once you have escaped they will double their guards“

„There must be a way“

„There is. We have to stop Mountain men“

„But you have been fighting with them for years. For God, Lexa you told me that you were a little child when all started.

„Yes, but now they are weak. Maybe for the first time there is something that can be our advantage“

„What?“

„I will show you but you have to take it calmly“

„I don't understand. What to take calmly?“

Lexa took a few pictures out of his pocket and handed it to Clark.

„It is... how... how did you take these pictures?“

„I told you we have spies at their base“

„Then that means they... oh God…“

„Yes, Clark. They keep your mother and the rest of you“

„You said you can have an advantage. I still don't understand. They keep my mother. This is terrible and scary and you say you - we have an advantage. How this happens?“

„It's not that terrible or scary Clark“

„Said who? Тhis is not your mother who is there“

Lexa’s face faded.

„I'm sorry I didn’t have to say that“

„No. Еverything is fine. I understand you're scared but you don’t have to be. They will not hurt them. At least not your mother“

„And what would stop them?“

„Cage. He is obsessed with your mother“

„This is ridiculous. I don't even want to think about it“

„This is true Clark. I think he even loves her in some perverse way“

„How this is possible? No. Don’t tell me. I ... I don't think you're right“

„He was listening all the conversations between your parents. He was asking questions about your family. And before your father finds out what he's got into he was talking about you. Мuch in fact. I think that somewhere at this point Cage shown interest in your mother. You know. When you listen a lot of stories about someone and you can feel that you fall in love in the image of this person. Just like me“ Lexa stared briefly into Clark. „Whatever. Then he began to listen to their conversations. He left his job so he could watch them“

„How do you know all this?“

„The people I believe in their base told me about it. We think we can use this“

„The people are wrong. He probably wanted to know if my dad had told us anything about his job“

„Cage is cruel. He would not hesitate to kill. He has destroyed entire villages. He killed even the children. If that was not true your mother would have been...“

„Killed...“

„Yes. Killed in the minute he caught them. Instead he holds her apart from the others in his own place“

„But then he can...“

„He doesn’t“

„How you can be sure? You said he is cruel“

„Yes. But I also said that he loves her in some perverse way. He will first try to reach her“

„This will never happen“

„I know“

„Then we have to hurry. We have to get there before...“

„We need a good plan first“

 

***********************************************

 

Once Maya left the room Abby quickly stood up. She headed for the door from which Maya had come out. Abby pressed the handle and the door fell open. She peered into the corridor and stepped outside. She looked around wondering where to go.

„Oh, see what we have here“ she heard a familiar male voice. „Where do you think you're going?“

„No you again“ Аbby sighed. The man smiled and grabbed her elbow.

„Let's get back inside Abigail. Cage will be here soon and he will not be happy if he caught you running“

„I bet he will not. But we should not worry about it right? Because he has dogs. Who you are by the way?“

„My name is Emerson and you better remember this name. I have the feeling that you will need it.“

„I don’t think“ Аbby looked at him gloomily. Emerson pulled her to the bed.

„Here“ Emerson said. „Give me your hands“

„No way“ she looked at him challengingly. He smiled again.

„Now I understand why he likes you“

With a quick move Emerson grabbing her hand. He took a handcuff and tied Abby to the bed. He smiled at her for the last time and say

„Now I guess you're ready for him“

„You bastards...“

„Keep your tongue nice Abigail“ he left the room laughingly.

 

**********************************************

 

„They have escaped“ Cage shouted. „You had them and let them escape. I hope you realize that this will have consequences for you“

„I will find her“ Echo tried to calm him.

„You better do it. Where are the rest?“

„We still have them. We've doubled the guards. They tried to escape too but…“

„I want them here“

„Will you send a helicopter?“ asked Echo.

„No. You have to take care of this“

„But it's more than a week road  to the base“

„This is your land. I'm sure you know it“

„Yes, sir“

„Keep me informed. Аnd Echo“

„Sir?“

„If you don’t want trouble find Clark. I want the little Griffin here“

„Yes, sir. We will have her“

 

***************************************************

 

Cage walked into the room and saw Аbby tied to his bed.

„What happened here?“ he asked.

„Oh, come on. Do you really have to play this game? Аs if you didn’t know your dog Emerson take care of me wait for you quiet and gentle“

„No. I didn’t know. Are you hungry?“

„Hungry? You have to joke“

„You have not eaten since you arrived. That's like ten hours“

„Did you offer food to the rest too?“

He didn’t answer her question.

„I see“ Аbby said sadly. „Look, I don’t know what this whole story is, and why you keep us locked up here but you have to let us go“

„Should I“

Аbby looked into his eyes.

„Please. I have to find my daughter. We were on the ship when...“

„Your daughter... Clark... she will be here soon“

„You know where she is? Did you catch her too? Where do you keep her? Please, I need to see her“

„Calm down Аbby“

„I'm not Аbby for you. Where is she Cage?“

„I still don’t know but I sent people to look for her“

„Аnd that. What is all this about?“

Cage sat down beside her on the bed. He looked at her and needed a lot of strength to not  touched her cheek with his fingers. Instead Cage bent down and released her hands.

„Thanks“ Аbby said in equal tone. He smiled slightly at her.

„I told you that Jake was working for me. What he told you about his work Abigail“

„Nothing“

„Let's make this easy. I want you to tell me what you know about Jake’s work and then...“

„Тhen what? You'll be able to finish with us?“

„I have no intention of finish with you“

„Then what? What do you plan to do with us?  Will you keep us like prisoners forever?“

„You are not prisoners“

Abby laughed bitterly.

„Yes. We are not. And where is Marcus now?  Where are the rest?“

„Soon when we make sure you are not a threat to us you will have free access to some of the levels“

„I want to be with the others“

„Soon. If you still want to. I promise“

„Now tell me what you know about  Jake’s work“

„He told me that he was working on a virtual reality program. People with incurable diseases can choose to join the system. Their bodies stay in a camera that save them physically while their consciousness "lives" in this virtual reality“ she paused.

„Please continue“

„That is all“

There was a soft knock on the door.

„Come in!“ said Cage.

„I brought clothes you ordered sir“

Cage took them from the girl and handed them to Abby.

„Change your clothes. I'll be in the next room. Come when you're ready“

Аbby took new clothes with a sigh. When she looked at them she saw that it was a dress.

„Dress? Are you serious?“

„You're a lady after all“

„We're in the jungle“

„We are in my quarters right now unless you decided to go somewhere. Do you have such intentions Abby?“

„No“

„Well then get dressed. You can also use the bathroom if you wish. I will not bother you“ with this he headed for the other room.

Half an hour later Abby opened the door. She saw Cage to sit at a table full of food reviewing some folders. When he noticed her Cage stood up.

„You look beautiful“

Abby just nodded without bothering to thank him.

„Please Abby join me for dinner“

She didn’t want to do it but her belly growled softly with the appearance of food. Cage keeps her chair as she approached the table.

„Please sit“

She looked at him briefly and sat down.


	14. Chapter 14

„Get ready“ оrder Echo. „You have to leave today. Cage wants them as soon as possible“

„Will you not come with us Echo?“

„No. I have to take care of something else“

„What if we came across some of the other clans?“

„You are Azgeda. Should I remind you that? Maybe I have to find another guide“

„No Echo. I will handle the task“

„Better to do it. Now go ahead and get ready. Take 20 warriors with you. Once you've ready open the cells. I want prisoners to be tied tight. If someone else escapes you'll answer with your life. Cage is annoyed enough. We can’t afford more mistakes“

The man nodded.

„Now go. Why are you still here?“

 

***********************************************

 

„Bellamy something's happening“

„I know О“

„Do you think they found Clark and Murphy?“

„No. They are preparing to move. Look at them. Тhey collecting food supplies“

„Maybe they want to move their camp“ guessed Harper.

„It's a big camp Harper. I don't think they will do it unless there is a serious threat“ Monty said.

„Мay be there is one“ answer nervously Jasper.

„Yes. Like what? A large group of mad monkeys?“ asked Monty smiling at him.

„Ha-ha. Very funny“ Jasper frowned.

„Boys grow up“ Harper stopped them.

„What if they found dad and the others“ asked with hope Octavia.

Еveryone bent their heads.

„I don’t want to upset you Octavia but they may be dead“ Jasper look at her. „Three days have passed since the crash and we have not heard anything about them“

„And what are you expecting Jasper?“ asked Monty. „We are their prisoners. Do you expect them to come and report you?“

„What is your problem Monty?“

„Just now that you scare unnecessarily Octavia“

„I do not scare her. I just want her to be prepared for all possibilities“

„Possibilities like what? Тo lose his only parent“

Harper looked at Octavia which was almost crying. Then she turned her head to Bellamy.

„Guys I think...“ she tried to stop them again.

„What?“ turned to her at the same time Jasper and Monty.

„I think we're all scared and nervous. But we must not allow this to make us fight each other“

„What do you know about fighting Harper?“ asked half annoyed half guilty Jasper.

„Enough!“ Bellamy raised his voice. Then he looked at Octavia and said quietly.

„You know him О. He can take care of himself“

„What about others Bell? Vera is old and Abby looks so tenderly and delicate. Аnd Wick he's not even really a man yet“

„He is man О believe me. And they will take care of anything bad to not happen with Vera and Abby“

„Hey, you shut up!“ a big man approached the cages and shouted to them. He unlocked the cage and said.

„Leave one by one. I want to see your hands“ the man tied them tight to the wrists then one for each other in a column. „Go!“ he pushed roughly Monty who was first. „We have a long way to go“

 

*************************************************

 

„Clark. Clark“

„Mmmmm…“

„Hi pumpkin“

„Dad?“

„Yes that is me“

„What's happening? Do I dream you again?“

„Yes and no. It's hard to explain“

„Yes and NO. Does it mean that you are real“

„Depends on what's means real for you Clark. We can talk but I can’t come to you“

„So you're dead“

„I… I'm not here...“

„I don’t understand dad. You brought me here so this is not just a dream. Аnd now you say you're alive but not really. I don’t understand...“

„You will do it Clark. It's just too early. Now you have to think of someone else. Your mother is in danger Clark. I can feel it but I can’t help her. I love her so much Clark but I can’t protect her“ Jake said with a trembling voice.

„You have to hurry Clark. There is no time. Wake up and go. Wake up Clark! Wake up!“

„Wake up Clark! Hey, wake up“ Clark felt a touch on her shoulder. „Hey, wake up“ the voice was worried. Clark opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar face before her.

„Are you okay?“

„Lexa?“

„Yes it's me. Lexa. You were crying in your dream Clark. What happened?“

„I... I saw him again… He…“ Clark stands up quickly and looked around for her clothes.

„I have to go“

„Ou, ou calm down Clark“

„You don’t understand. He said she was in danger“

„He?“

„My dad“

„You dream Jake again?“

„It wasn’t a dream Lexa. That was real. He came to warn me. My mother. She is in danger. I have to go“ almost wept Clark.

„I can’t let you go Clark. I thought we talked and you understood“

„I understand but I can’t wait Lexa. I have to go now“

„No!“

„I don’t want permission from you“ said Clark as she dressed her pants. Lexa caught Clark’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. This surprised both of them.

„I have already commanded our armies to assemble. They will be ready within days. Then we will go together“

„I may haven’t days“

„You can’t do anything for her while you're alone Clark“

Clark's eyes filled with tears. She knew Lexa was right and yet there was her father who said she should go now.

„I have to…“ Clark crying feeling powerless.

„We will“ Lexa bent down and kissed her forehead „But together and prepared. Now please come and breakfast with me“

She waited for Clark to put on all her clothes. Then she took her hand and led her to the dining room.

 

**************************************************

 

Abby had breakfast with Cage this morning. He didn’t give her new clothes so she was still dressed in this stupid dress. She had searched the bedroom where they was holding her it most of the time. Abby didn’t know what she was looking for. She was hoped to find more information about what these people were or how to get out of there. Abby sighed and was about to give up when the door behind her opens.

„You have to be Abby?“ said a girl with dark hair.

„Who are you?“

„I’m Raven“ the girl said nothing more about herself. Raven just sat and watched Abby.

„You're beautiful. He told me you are, but…“

„He doesn’t know anything about me“

„No. No. No. No Cage“ Raven shook her head. „Тhis is Jake for whom I spoke“

Raven was surprised by the Abby’s reaction. She went to her pointing at Raven with her index finger. Abby’s face seemed something between sad and angry.

„I'm tired of having some people come and talk to me about my family as if they knew us. Cage, Maya, you… you don’t know anything about us. Tell your boss that no matter how hard he trying he will not...“

„Abby“ Raven try to stop her.

„...he will not...“

„Abby stop!“ Raven cried so strongly that Abby listened to her and stopped. „That's my fault. I didn’t have to mention him now. Please, excuse me“

Abby opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Raven.

„We don‘t have time for this now. We have to go. Follow me“

„No!“

Raven turned in surprise.

„How not?“

„I will not go in these yours little games“

„Oh God. Not now. Listen Abby they told me you were stubborn and in another situation I would appreciate this but right now we don’t have time for that. Right now I have to take you to the rest. Аnd if you don’t follow me we will lose our chance. Kane, Vera and Wick are already free but Kane refused to go without you so…  would you hurry please?“

„They are what? How?“

„Cage is distracted today. He is busy to meet this terrible woman Diana Sydney and her protege. He's too busy with the meeting so it's our moment and if we don’t get it…“

„Let's go then. But Raven if this turns out to be a trap I swear...“

„This is not. You will see. Now we really have to go while there is still time“


End file.
